


Listen to My Heart, Can You Hear it Sing?

by nycwriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Every Musical Ever, M/M, throbb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycwriter/pseuds/nycwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throbb and musicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to My Heart, Can You Hear it Sing?

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Robb and Theon singing Suddenly Seymour popped in my head a while ago and I haven't been able to shake it so I just thought I would get this down while the idea was fresh. I have no idea where I was going with this I just needed to get it out. Enjoy!

Robb was always an action movie kind of guy. _Fast and the Furious_ , anything with Tom Cruise or James Bond. Really, he lived for that stuff. That was until Sansa was in a school production of _Les Misérables_. 

Sansa portrayed Cosette and was extremely excited about her debut. She was inviting everyone she knew. Uncles, aunts, cousins, family friends. She even invited the guy who worked in the mail room at Ned’s company. So when she invited Robb, he couldn't refuse. Not only because he knew that if he didn’t he would be hunted down and killed, but also because he hadn't seen his little sister so happy about something since her tragic relationship with that Lannister kid ended.

“Come on Theon, don't make me go alone!” Robb begged. “I don't want to have to sit through two hours of endless, offkey singing by myself.” 

They were currently in Robb’s flat (really, it was their shared flat but Theon’s lease at a shitty place across town was keeping that from being official). Both men were seated on the couch, and Theon was trying to watch the rugby game that was on the television in front of him. Robb’s whining was making it very hard to concentrate. 

“You won’t be alone. Your parents are going.” Theon started. “Actually, if I recall, every family member of yours in a 30 mile radius is going.”

“Yeah, but none of them are you.” Theon’s heart may have skipped a beat as he brought his beer bottle up to meet his lips. “I can’t joke about that stuff with my uncle Benjen.”

“So then just text me. Why do we both have to be tortured?” Theon protested.

“Cause, we’re in this together!” Theon smiled slightly at that. “Come on, I'll buy you all the popcorn and M&Ms a boy can wish for.”

Richie McCaw ran the ball across the field on the television. 

“Fine, but only if we don’t have to go out to dinner with your family afterwards. I don’t feel like being asked a thousand and one questions as your relatives attempt to understand what exactly it is that you see in me.” Theon grimaced.

“I see a gorgeous man who is willing to go to shitty high school musical productions with me.” Robb proclaimed, rising from his spot on the couch and giving Theon a quick peck on the lips. 

 

When the day of Sansa's show came waves of dread washed over Theon. He had already promised Robb he would go, so it was too late to back out. Honestly he wondered if he should feign sickness, but decided that would include more work than actually just going to the damn show. 

Sansa made sure they had front row seats. A prospect that Theon didn’t really appreciate. He would have much rather had a seat in the back so that he could slip out for a piss or a smoke without everyone in the audience noticing.

As the show began Arya made a joke about the stage backdrop being the same one the school used in last years production of Beauty and the Beast. This earned strong laughs from both Theon and Robb, which granted them a dirty glance from Catelyn. 

The entire show consisted of Arya and Theon making jokes, Theon munching of his popcorn and M&Ms, and Theon playing on his phone. Theon was a tad bit annoyed, being that for all the fuss Robb made about Theon accompanying him, he didn't look over to him once in the whole two hours. His eyes were glued to the stage and by the end of _A Little Fall of Rain_ tears were freely falling from his blue eyes. 

Theon looked over to him and furrowed his eyebrows. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“She loved him so much, Theon.” He answered in a whispered sob. 

Theon just looked over at Arya, ready to ask if her brother was being serious, and found her asleep with her head resting on her armrest. 

Theon let out a loud sigh, and slouched back in his seat. He tried watching the play, but once all the cute gay boys died he mentally checked out. He began thinking about how he was going to get Robb back for putting him through this. By the time the curtains closed and the lights turned on he decided that a weekend long fishing trip was sure to make him pay. 

 

After Sansa’s play Robb became obsessed with musicals, to Theon’s distaste. He couldn’t be near Robb without him mentioning a musical, singing a song from a musical, or watching a musical. The only time he would shut up was when Theon was pinning him to the bed.

Theon tried, he really did try to attain the same enjoyment in musicals that Robb did, because he saw the way that his eyes lit up when he spoke to someone with equivalent, or additional knowledge on the subject. And there was nothing Theon cherished more than the moments when Robb’s eyes lit up. But, he just couldn’t. The only musical that Theon enjoyed was _Mulan_ , but there were only so many times that Robb would watch it before moving onto something like _Phantom of the Opera_ , or _Little Shop of Horrors_. And Robb, bless his heart, tried too. He was always trying to introduce Theon to some musical or another. Just to list a few, _Rent_ , _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , _West Side Story_ and _In the Heights_. Nothing caught Theon’s eye and he figured it was fine, they had lots of interests that did not correlate. 

So Theon moved on, and whenever Robb watched _A Chorus Line_ or _Spring Awakening_ on YouTube he would watch _Mad Men_ or _Sons of Anarchy_. And when Robb gifted him with fishing rods for Christmas, Theon would gift him with Broadway tickets (to go with Sansa, of course). It was no big deal. That was, until Loras fucking Tyrell let Robb borrow his DVD of _Moulin Rouge_. 

That musical engulfed Robb’s entire being. He was singing, no yelling, _The Show Must Go On_ around the entire flat as he cleaned, and Theon was just trying to watch a documentary on North Korea.

“Would you please, shut the fuck up already!” Theon raged. “Kim Jong-un is trying to brainwash his people!”

The singing halted. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Robb started as he entered the living room, broom in hand. 

For a second Theon thought he was serious, and was preparing to go on a rant about everything that was wrong, until Robb continued. 

“My gift is my song…” He slowly transitioned into a singing voice. “And this one’s for you!” Theon almost banged his head into a wall. 

“Am I going to be subjected to this the rest of my life?” Theon drawled.

“Of course you are.” Robb confirmed in a matter-of-fact tone as he walked out of the room, before slowly perking his head in once again. “By the way, _Come What May_ is going to be our wedding song.” 

That made Theon grin like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate feedback!


End file.
